Problemas de conducta
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Manisha sabe que su hermana se está comportando de manera extraña, bueno, más extraña de lo habitual y no planea olvidarse de ello hasta que encuentre la razón.


_**Disclaimer:** el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el reto **"¡Nos vamos a Ilvermorny!"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**. El fic consistía en escribir una historia relacionada con Ilvermorny y la magia en Estados Unidos y he pensado que no había mejor momento para presentaros a mis dos OCs favoritas, las hijas de Padma y Zach._

* * *

 _Problemas de conducta_

* * *

Manisha supo que algo iba mal cuando vio como Alma, quien era mejor conocida como la mejor amiga de su hermana o como la chica más vaga de todo Ilvermorny, corriendo como una liebre hacia ella.

—Darshana…—hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento— está en la enfermería, ha habido una pelea y al imbécil de Hill se le ha ocurrido insultar a Peter y claro, tu hermana no podía quedarse callada. El problema es que Hill le saca tres cuerpos a tu hermana y claro…

—Alma, a lo importante, ¿ha sido algo grave?

—Bueno, la verdad es que no lo creo, se ha llevado un buen puñetazo eso sí, pero creo que ella le ha pegado en la espinilla después de eso.

—Anda, vamos — dijo, cuando lo que quería decir era "un día mataré a mi hermana y ese día nadie tendrá que ir a la enfermería".

La enfermería de Ilvermorny se caracterizaba por dos cosas. La primera era que era la sala que más miedo daba a los estudiantes de primer año, cuando los pobres tenían que pasar una noche allí, terminaban saliendo con ojeras, quejándose de ruidos nocturnos. Era una de las desventajas de ser la sala que más cerca se encontraba del bosque. La segunda era que era imposible tener privacidad. La sanadora Miss Murdock siempre aparecía detrás de cada objeto, silenciosa y siempre escuchándolo todo.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron a Darshana Smith, con su piel oscura y su coleta medio deshecha, tumbada en una de las camas, hablado con Peter Langs.

—¡Isha!— exclamó —Has venido a verme.

—¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Es más, ¿no lo hago cada vez que te metes en alguna estúpida pelea, o sea, casi cada semana? — contestó la chica con las manos en las caderas.

—Bueno, son las únicas ocasiones en las que puedo verte, así que no está mal.

—No digas tonterías y bueno, ¿qué tal estás?

—Bien, sabes que he sacado la nota más alta en Herbología — Manisha soltó una carcajada.

—Me refiero a tus heridas, tonta.

—Ah, bueno, están bien, quiero decir duelen un poco si, ¡ay! — La muchacha se apartó al notar como su hermana presionaba su mejilla hinchada—. Duelen si tocas, Isha.

—Lo siento, pero ahora vamos a hablar de cosas serias— Peter y Alma se retiraron un poco—, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente?

—Pues… Hills estaba metiéndose con Peter y le dijo una cosa muy fuerte y sabes que no me puedo quedar callada.

—Parece que tampoco puedes dejar las manos quietas, ¿qué es lo que dijo Hills exactamente?

—Eh… una cosa muy fuerte, no quiero herir tu sensibilidad — contestó la muchacha mordiéndose el labio.

—Bueno, ya que estás bien, me voy a la biblioteca, que tengo que estudiar y después he quedado con Matt.

—¿No te quieres quedar a merendar? —dijo Darshana— Peter ha traído pasteles.

—Otra vez será, chicos —dijo despidiéndose con una mano.

No se quedó el tiempo suficiente para escuchar como su hermana murmuraba.

—No me lo esperaba para nada.

O—O

Manisha cargaba con unos libros mientras iba hacia la biblioteca cuando vio a Stephen Hill por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Oye, Hills! —como no podía ser de otra forma, los libros se cayeron al suelo y el chico se acercó a ayudarla.

—Dime.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente con mi hermana la semana pasada? —No es que fuese la persona más inteligente del país, pero hasta un topo habría visto que algo raro había pasado la última vez que su hermana había sido mandada a la enfermería. Y eso no era el único problema, Darshana nunca había sido una persona poco inquieta, pero en el último año sus travesuras y peleas, habían alcanzado un nivel inadmisible.

— Oh, eso, pues fue muy raro, quiero decir, ella y yo normalmente nos llevamos bien, pero creo que hice un comentario sobre la pluma de Lang y se me lanzó al cuello como si lo hubiese matado. Pero ya estamos bien, vino a pedirme disculpas y aunque no lo entendí del todo, volvemos a ser amigos.

—¿El comentario fue sobre una pluma? — Manisha iba a explicarle a su hermana el significado de "cosa muy fuerte" la próxima vez que hablase con ella.

—Sí, exactamente, ¿tú sabes si le pasa algo?

—La verdad es que no, de lo último que me he enterado ha sido de que sacó la nota más alta en Herbología.

Stephen alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, ya se le pasará, ¡adiós!

Vale, eso sí que era raro, su hermana no tendía a dramatizar tanto, ni siquiera a ser tan impulsiva. Pensó que, cuando terminase de estudiar, tendría que hablar con una persona que tendría que darle respuestas, aunque tuviese que presionarla un poco.

O—O

—Venga ya, Isha, dame el libro —protestó Alma poniéndose de puntillas, pero su altura no le permitía llegar al final del brazo de la chica, incluso dudaba que llegase a la mitad.

—Solo si me contestas a unas preguntas.

—Hecho, ¿sobre qué?

—Sobre mi hermana.

Alma se tapó la cara con las manos.

—No es que me merezca un huequito en el cielo, es que merezco una mansión por aguantaros a vosotras dos. Si tienes alguna pregunta sobre Shana, tengo una idea, podrías preguntársela a ella. Así pareceríais hermanas normales, que no se hablan solo cuando una de ellas está en la enfermería.

—Nosotras hablamos y si lo hacemos menos es porque estoy estudiando, tengo que…

—Sí, sí, sacar unas notas geniales para poder entrar en el Ministerio, pero cuando no es eso, es tu novio y si no, pues te pones a hablar con los pukwudgies que pasan por ahí.

—En realidad, no son muy amigables.

—No me cambies de tema, Manisha Smith, si quieres respuestas, háblale a ella, a lo mejor evitarás que para la próxima se rompa un brazo para poder hablar más contigo —cuando vio la cara de asombro de la muchacha, Alma se tapó la boca con las manos—. Por Isolt, no debería haber dicho eso, soy una amiga horrible, soy una bocazas.

Manisha no tuvo tiempo de contestarle porque la muchacha ya había salido corriendo.

O—O

—¿Dónde se supone que me estás llevando, Isha?

—¿Qué parte de sorpresa no entiendes?

—Creo que me pierdo en la primera letras —sonrió Darshana mientras caminaba con los ojos vendados, siendo guiada por su hermana.

—Creo que acabo de entender por qué la expresión escrita nunca ha sido lo tuyo.

—¡Deja de reírte de mí! — exclamó la chica, lo que provocó que su hermana riese aún más fuerte— Oye, si querías tirarme por uno de los barrancos, hay uno que está más cerca, se me van a caer los pies.

—No puedo ir a uno cercano porque si no, van a descubrir el cuerpo muy pronto —bromeó Manisha—. Ya estamos, quejica.

Cuando le quitó la venda, lo único que Darshana vio a su alrededor fue el terreno escarpado que se podía ver desde las ventanas de Ilvermorny.

—Date la vuelta, idiota —dijo Manisha con las manos en las caderas.

Lo que se encontró al otro lado, la hizo abrir la boca.

—¡Chocolate! — exclamó Darshana tirándose contra la manta que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, al lado de una cesta de picnic.

—Eso es el postre, Shana, no lo toques —le regañó su hermana mayor—. Mamá me ha enviado algo de pastela y pensé que podríamos compartirla.

—¿Esto es por lo que te dijo Alma ayer? Es una bocazas.

—Sabes que no necesitas meterte en una pelea para hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Pues cualquiera lo diría —contestó la muchacha—. Te pasas el día con tus amigos, o con tu novio o en la biblioteca, es imposible pararte nunca, siempre estás ocupada.

—Oye, Shana, lo siento, quiero decir, no me daba cuenta pero cuando ayer Alma me lo soltó todo de una manera bastante brusca —su hermana sonrió imaginándose la situación—, me di cuenta de que yo también te echaba de menos. Así que he decidido algo, a partir de ahora, todos los domingos vamos a pasarlos juntas, podemos comer pastela o pasear, incluso estudiar.

—Ese último plan me gusta menos, pero si es contigo…

—Eres una cursi, Shana.

—Vete a la mierda, Isha.

—Que agradable y que delicada eres.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** sé que digo esto siempre, pero no sé si podré volver al foro después de esto o me echarán a patadas. No estoy muy contenta con este fic, la cosa es que iba a escribir sobre Caradoc Dearborn (que es amor), pero el muchacho es más espeso que un puré de patatas y no me salía nada, así que a las tres de la mañana, a seis horas de que cerrase el reto, se me ocurrió escribir sobre estas dos et voila!


End file.
